stellarweebfandomcom-20200215-history
The Andromeda Panic
General "What in Karbara's Name, i must be blind, where is the Andromeda Galaxy?" ~Karakos 0204115930, Kreß Astronomer Following the 10th of the 3rd Cycle 2386 A.R, astronomers and scientists, observing quadrant VVCAL9910B, were shocked as they noticed the Andromeda galaxy to be gone. As the leaders of various states were informed about this, the 72nd assembly of the Galactic Commonwealth was called in, where it was decided that no civillian should learn about the fact that the Andromeda has just dissapeared. Eventually, word would come out, causing mass fear and panic. This was evidently made worse by Axis High Priestess Calista, who said that the eternal goddes Aqua whispered in her ear, as the Andromeda galaxy vanished:''"Kölmi is here...it remains...unseen yet here...it is too late...he has realized you're also here...". ''Many Empires, especially the religious ones, fell into a deep crisis, the Axis Order, having a strong second position in terms of economical power, rapidly declinded to the nineth spot, causing them to beg the Numistic Order for aid for the first time in history, resulting in the end of their famous "no lend no dept" policy. Most important rections of Empires TOM Irratic behavior from TOM ships was spottet on the Herr Pilz Republic border as well as on the Ferdinand - TOM border, suggesting similar panic within TOM like in the rest of the galaxy. Salzig Alliance The Salzig Alliance was responsible for the Galaxy Wide Propaganda Broadcasts, who sent out bineural waves in order to brainwash the galactic population that the Andromeda galaxy never existed. While this was known and supported by most other empires, as the brainwashing became known to the public, it heavily deminished the interstellar reputation of The Salzig Alliance, eventually resulting in the abolishment of their peacekeeper role in the galaxy. Divine Church of Karbara Breß The Church had similar manners of propaganda caused supression, yet they inacted force instead of manipulation. The word "Andromeda" became illegal within the Divine Church of Karbara Breß, and any slight mention of the Andromeda Galaxy became likewise illeagal, punnishable by death. In order to further strenghten their "No-Andromeda" policy, The FE (Feuerbach Enforcers), installed Anti Matter mines in every single shelter accross all their colonies with microphones in them, which would trigger the mine when it heared the word "Andromeda", causing everything within a 10km radius to be obliterated. The laying of theese mines and the subsequent death toll, caused the Breß economy to crash, but they reacht their goal. Everybody seemingly forgod about the Andromeda Galaxy. Bench Press Empire The Bench Press Empire was the only empire, who wasn't internally affected by the dissapearence, since the average Benchmaster is too egoistic to care about such events and life continiued as usual within the empire. Because of this event, the Bench Press Empire was able to rise again as a superpower, after it had been diminished by the Axis Order during their crussade into the Bench Press Empire. Axis Order The Axis Order had a different approach in handling with the situation. The high Priestess at the time, Calista, believed it was right to share with the people, what the goddes Aqua had spoken in her ear. Against her advisors advice, she openly spoke out about her vision and reassured the people that there was nothing to be afraid of, however, unlike her, the people didn't get a patriotic mindset like she thought they would, instead major panic insued accros the Axis Order, destroying several important pieces of infrastructure accros all colonies and diminishing their economy massively. It took them over three decades to recover from this disaster Aftermath After the panicing ceased in 2388, most empires were in a deep state of crisis. The Spiritualist and the megacorperation empires had it the worst, since the spiritualist took it as a universe ending warning and caused anarchy within their empires and the megacorperations lost over half of their economic power, since they mostly rely on other nations for trading. It took 10 - 30 decades on average for the empires to recover, yet some, 100 years later to this day, still haven't recovererd from this event, like the Divine Church of Karbara Breß, who struggle to even barely reach their former might. Yet others, like the Kentucky Enterprise and the Bench Press Empire remain unaffected or even profited from this event.